Possessivité
by Alyah
Summary: Yaoi/ Kuroko reçoit un texto et Aomine est loin d'en être heureux...


**Rating** : Euh... K+ ?  
**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à Fujimaki Tadatoshi sauf l'histoire qui sort de mon cerveau...  
**Note **: Bon euh... Titre pourri, résumé pourri et un OS très court... J'ai fait fort. On se retrouve à la fin, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

**Possessivité  
**_Chapitre unique_

* * *

Un mouvement d'épaules vers la gauche, un changement de main et le voilà qui passait sur la droite. Mais son adversaire avait anticipé le mouvement et s'était déjà replacé devant lui, lui bloquant l'accès au panier. D'un simple pivot, il le largua et se retrouva face au panier. Il décolla d'un saut et exécuta un agressif dunk avant de s'agripper au panier.

Il se laissa ensuite glisser au sol, atterrissant souplement sur ses deux pieds. Il se retourna vers Kise qui exécutait une moue déçue, les bras croisés.

« Et ça fait 5 à 0. »

Aomine essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front. Il lança le ballon au blond qui l'attrapa et ils se replacèrent un devant l'autre. Le bronzé chipa la balle à son adversaire pendant que ce dernier effectuait un mouvement sur la droite. Il la fit tournoyer sur son index, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Nouvelle moue pour Kise. Lui, il n'était jamais chanceux. Chacun de ses un-contre-un avec Aomine aboutissait sur sa défaite. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Akashi mit fin à l'entraînement. L'As poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme lorsque son capitaine lui ordonna de tout ranger. Ah, c'est vrai, c'était à son tour cette fois.

Il eut envie de protester, mais une main jouant nonchalamment avec des ciseaux le fit changer d'avis. Ses coéquipiers regagnèrent les vestiaires en laissant le matériel éparpillé un peu partout dans le gymnase. Le bronzé se mit rapidement à la tâche, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Une fois que l'équipement fut replacé dans la pièce où l'équipe l'entreposait, Aomine se rendit au vestiaire pour se changer. Il s'arrêta toutefois sur le pas de la porte, un peu surpris. Kuroko était toujours là, debout devant son casier. Il tapait rapidement sur son portable. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration. Le turquoise ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus grand et il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de son ombre. Un peu en retrait derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le joueur fantôme envoyait un texto à une certaine Misaki. Un sentiment de jalousie monta en lui et il lui arracha le portable des mains.

Le turquoise sursauta violemment en le voyant disparaître d'entre ses mains. Il se retourna vivement et avisa Aomine qui parcourait des yeux le contenu de la conversation. Kuroko tendit le bras pour récupérer son bien, mais l'As le leva hors de sa portée. Le plus petit fronça les sourcils, sautant pour essayer de l'atteindre.

« Rends-moi ça, Aomine ! »

Ce dernier fit la sourde-oreille et reporta son regard sur l'ombre une fois qu'il eut lu tous les messages. Ses yeux étaient dangereusement plissés et sa mâchoire serrée témoignait de son mécontentement. Kuroko déglutit péniblement et fit un léger pas en arrière. Son dos rencontra le casier derrière lui.

L'ombre ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il savait qu'Aomine avait lu quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu. Et il sentait que cette fois il en payerait les conséquences… Bingo. Le bronzé le maintenait de son corps contre le métal froid. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles du plus petit.

Sa lumière lui vola un baiser brutal, sauvage. Le turquoise posa ses mains sur les épaules devant lui et essaya de le repousser sans grande conviction. De toute façon, il savait d'avance qu'il n'y arriverait pas, l'autre étant plus fort, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il s'entendit même pousser un léger gémissement.

Bien vite, Aomine se recula mais resta toutefois au niveau de son visage, toujours proche.

« T'es à moi, Tetsu, t'as compris ? grogna-t-il alors que Kuroko détectait une petite touche de jalousie et de possessivité dans sa voix. »

Le plus grand n'attendit pas de réponse pour continuer tout en enfilant un jogging et une veste.

« Que j't'revois parler avec une autre pauv' cruche. »

Et il quitta le vestiaire en laissant un Kuroko étonné, mais un peu trop ravi par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Je sais pas si ça vous a plu, mais bon. C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom et ce n'était qu'un essai. J'aimerais juste savoir si vous voudriez encore me voir poster sur ce fandom ou s'il faut que je dé... parte très loin de lui.

Alors, vos avis ?

Bisous !  
Alyah


End file.
